Deadpool (film)
| Appearances = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** * * * Antagonists: * * * * Other Characters: * Ryan Reynolds * Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) * * * X-Men ** ** ** * * * Bea Arthur * * Buck * Rob Liefeld * J. Boothe * * Patrick Stewart * James McAvoy * Liam Neeson * Rosie O'Donnell * * Batman (Bruce Wayne) * Robin * * * Hugh Jackman * Samuel L. Jackson * * Mel Gibson * Dolph Lundgren * Keira Knightley Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** **** **** **** *** *** *** *** *** * Items: * * Vehicles: * | Plot = | Cast = * Ryan Reynolds as Deadpool / Wade Wilson * Morena Baccarin as Vanessa Carlysle * Ed Skrein as Ajax / Francis FreemanListed on the official website * T.J. Miller as Weasel / Jack Hammer * Gina Carano as Angel Dust / Christina * Leslie Uggams as Blind Al / Althea * Brianna Hildebrand as Negasonic Teenage Warhead / Ellie Phimister * Karan Soni as Dopinder. * Jed Rees as the Recruiter * Stefan Kapičić as Colossus / Peter Rasputin ** Andre Tricoteux provided the motion capture for the character ** Greg LaSalle provided the facial motion capture for the character * Randal Reeder as Buck * Isaac C. Singleton, Jr. as Boothe Additionally, Stan Lee and Deadpool co-creator Rob Liefeld make cameos. Style Dayne, Kyle Cassie, and Taylor Hickson portray Jeremy, Gavin Merchant, and Meghan Orlovsky, respectively. Hugh Scott portrays David Cunningham. Rob Hayter appears as Bob. | Notes = * This film was officially given the green light for production after overwhelming positive reaction to test footage of the film that was leaked online. Additionally, the same footage was recreated into a scene for the film. *Reynolds, himself, confirmed that this incarnation of Deadpool is not connected to Weapon XI from X-Men Origins: Wolverine. | Trivia = * Footage shown at San Diego Comic-Con 2015 shows Wade Wilson telling the people who turn him into Deadpool not to make his costume "green or animated." Ryan Reynolds, who portrays Deadpool, previously portrayed Hal Jordan in the 2011 film Green Lantern. The movie was poorly-received by fans and critics alike, with Reynolds' fully-CGI Green Lantern costume being a target of much criticism. *Stan Lee's cameo in the film is his first cameo in a 20th Century Fox/Marvel film since Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer in 2007. * Earlier drafts of Deadpool's script feature several comic book characters that did not make the final cut of the film: ** Emrys Killebrew, the scientist responsible for turning Wade Wilson into Deadpool in the comics, was supposed to be the mastermind behind the villains' plans in the film, but elements of his character were ultimately given to his henchman, Ajax, to simplify the story. ** Weasel assumed a role originally written for Patch. ** Wyre, Garrison Kane, and Sluggo were to be Ajax's henchmen, but, due to budgetary constraints, the three were combined into one character - Angel Dust. * This is the eighth Marvel film to be rated R, following ''Punisher: War Zone''. * This is the first film set in the ''X-Men'' film universe in which neither Professor X nor Wolverine make an appearance. However, they are mentioned. * The shot of the X-Jet leaving the mansion is the same shot used in X-Men: The Last Stand, just with a different X-Jet edited in. * The post-credits scene of the film is a parody of the famous post-credits scene of Ferris Bueller's Day Off. Gallery Deadpool Film Costume Reveal.png|Ryan Reynolds costume reveal via Twitter Deadpool (film) poster 010.jpg Deadpool (film) poster 011.jpg Deadpool (film) banner 001.jpg Deadpool (film) banner 002.jpg Deadpool (film) banner 003.jpg Trailers Deadpool Trailer Trailer HD 20th Century FOX Deadpool Trailer HD 20th Century FOX Deadpool Red Band Trailer HD 20th Century FOX DEADPOOL Official IMAX Trailer (2016) Ryan Reynolds Marvel Movie HD Deadpool Official Trailer 2 HD 20th Century FOX Deadpool Red Band Trailer 2 HD 20th Century FOX | Links = *Official website *Marvel films }} pt-br:Deadpool (Filme) References Category:20th Century Fox